


we can try it out

by cherryama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, HECK YEAH BABY CELEGIRI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryama/pseuds/cherryama





	we can try it out

Kirigiri Kyoko woke up very late in the morning, with a view of birds on the tree branches outside. The noise of the pretty birds drilled through her skull and she groaned in pain at her headache.

It took maybe five seconds to notice that she didn't have a window next to the trees and birds by her window usually, and she doesn't have a fluffy white comforter on her bed in her apartment, and she doesn't have a black haired roommate that sleeps in the same bed as her.

Kirigiri sat up immediately, surveying her surroundings. The stranger's room was a fair mix of messy and clean, with makeup and junk all over the dressers in the room but barely anything on the floor. She looked at the few items of clothing on the floor, black and red fabrics mixing in with her own familiar purple colored clothing on the floor.

Then her eyes moved to the sleeping girl next to her, short black hair tousled and lying on her pillows. Her chest rose and fell softly, and even though Kyoko was mesmerized by how pale and pretty the girl looked, she was freaked out by how little she knew about the situation-- How the hell did I get here? Why don't I know anything? Why does my head hurt so bad? Who is this? 

Most of the questions she could answer herself, but she didn't really want to believe the answers she came up with.

Kyoko watched the girl until she saw her slowly open her candy red eyes. She looked away immediately, turning to the window with her heart beating fast.

"Oh, good morning Kyoko," The girl said quietly, sitting up as well. Kyoko clutched the unfamiliar sheets to her body to use as a shield, she was mostly naked and blushing more than she wished she was.

"Who are you exactly?" Kyoko frowned, turning around to look at her. The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise, and slowly scooted closer to her (to Kyoko's dismay). 

"You really don't remember anything? I didn't think you drank that much," was all she said. Kyoko let out a sigh as she remembered a few things-- she remembered reluctantly going to one of her friend Sayaka's stupid clubs and getting ditched by that same Sayaka when she saw some of her more sociable friends, and she remembered being really uncomfortable waiting for a long time, but that was it. That was as far as her usually dependable mind would take her. 

"You can call me Taeko," She said with a strangely polite smile. "I introduced myself by Celestia Ludenburg yesterday, but I decided I should at least trust you with my real name."

The girls' voice was pleasant and soft and really nice to listen to; it floated through her ears without strengthening her headache, unlike every other sound. "And you know my name."

There was a long, drawn out silence before Kyoko cleared her throat, silently thanking the stars that her gloves were still on. "Um. What... happened, exactly?"

Taeko let out a simple little chuckle, "Well, I saw you across the place and tried to flirt with you a little bit. I think I was doing pretty good, too. Eventually it got to the point where we both tried to prove to each other we had very high alcohol tolerance, and... you lost the game."

"How did I end up in your bed?" Kyoko frowned, drawing the sheets closer to her body.

"You asked me to, and I just couldn't refuse such a pretty girl." There was a long pause before Taeko spoke again, "I'm really sorry, hate me as much as you want--"

"I don't hate you," Kyoko said softly, "I'm just trying to... gather information."

"Really? Ahh, you have no idea how glad I am!" A sweet smile spread across Taeko's face, and Kyoko allowed a small smile to show in her face too. "Do you need me to take you home, Kyoko?"

"Actually..." Kyoko couldn't believe she wanted to stay with this stranger, but she did. "My roommates are really noisy. I love them, but one just talks about donuts all the time, while the other sings all day."

"I'll be as quiet as you need me to be," Taeko offered with a small smile on her face, getting off of the bed to put on clothes (Kyoko took that as her cue to turn back to the window). "Do you want any food? Anything at all? I want to make this up to you."

Kyoko thought about this offer, watching the birds soar away from the branches next to the window. "I just... think I should get to know you better, since you took my virginity and all." She looked down at the tiny marks and bruises scattered across her skin.

"Whoa, really? You didn't act like a virgin yesterday," Taeko said, earning herself a glare from Kyoko across the room. "Sorry."

The silence afterwords became deafening, and Kyoko found herself just sitting there, useless like a fucking tool until Taeko was dressed and came to sit down. "I don't know if you're bothered by it still or not, but I hope you don't think you were acting like a complete idiot. You were suprisingly sweet and funny and fun to be around-- and you told me about how I shouldn't be afraid to be normal, even while you were drunk. It was crazy! And I think I might be falling in love with you, just a little. So... how do I make it up to you?"

Kyoko looked at Taeko for a long time, just looking at her long eyelashes and short black hair and intensely colored eyes and the way she dressed-- the way the abundance of lace and black fit her skin tone so well. She was captivated by her more than she wished, but Kyoko was tired of not acknowledging her feelings. "I want... I want you to take me out on a date."

Taeko's eyes sparkled and she leaned in to give the other girl a long hug. "I'll take you on the best date of your life, and make you love me forever," she grinned. Kyoko just rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, but let me put on my clothes first."


End file.
